


Five Times They Had To Stop And The One Time They Went All The Way

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boundary discussion, Characters are of age, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time Fingering, First Time Hand Jobs, First Time Intercrural, First Time Topping, First time anal, Fluff, Intercrural Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW, Safewords, Sex, Smut, body issues, chapter 6 goes all the way, first 5 chapters consent is withdrawn, first time frottage, first time rimming, klance, no explicit kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lance and Keith decide to start a physical relationship but it takes a few tries before it finally happens.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 138
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Nerves

Keith had no idea what to do in this situation. Lance was his first boyfriend- had been his first kiss, his first date, his first I love you. And right now they were kissing, Keith pressed against the wall, bodies pressed close- and Keith could feel Lance getting hard against his hip. It wasn't the first time this had happened- the first time Keith had panicked and pushed him away and they had the most awkward talk of their lives. It happened from time to time, and they always stopped. Keith knew he could push Lance away, but he didn't want to. They'd discussed the idea of having sex, and decided to let it happen naturally. Lance had supplies in his room and they'd talked in length about safewords and kinks and non-verbal signs that consent was withdrawn. So they were ready. They didn't have to stop.

Lance was kissing Keith like he was trying to get closer, like Keith was all he knew. Lance's hand was cradling the base of his skull, pulling him in closer and threading his fingers through Keith's hair.. Keith opened his eyes for a second just to see the intense look on his face- Lance's brows were raised and drawn together, his eyes scrunched shut and his cheeks ruddy- he looked so focused, so focused on the way he kissed Keith and God, Keith was melting. But unfortunately the wall of the training deck was beginning to hurt his shoulder blades and his spine, and his ass was dead, so he gently pushed Lance away.

"Sorry," Lance said gently, stepping away, but Keith followed, moving his hands up to grab Lance's face and take control of the kiss, and Keith knew it was desperate and messy and too hard and too breathy, but Lance moaned, he actually moaned, and the sound sent the blood rushing from Keith's head to his dick, the wave of sudden heat settling in his abdomen pulling a moan from him too. Keith moved to kiss Lance's neck, nipping his earlobe before mouthing at the spot below his ear. "Fuck, Keith," he gasped, grabbing Keith's shoulders for stability. Keith moved closer, nervously pushing his leg between Lance's, and Lance gasped, pushing up onto his toes to escape the pressure. "Don't do that, I'm uh- a little too into it," he said quickly, and Keith hummed, pulling back slightly. 

"I know," Keith admitted boldly, feeling his cheeks flame red, "do you wanna stop?"

"I- uh-... um Keith…" Keith knew Lance was into it, knew he wanted sex, so he knew Lance's hesitancy was for Keith's benefit, but he still wanted to be sure Lance was up for it, and he really wanted to hear Lance tell him that he wanted him. 

"Tell me what you want," Keith requested quietly, leaning close to his ear, "tell me what you really want to do right now…" 

"Fuck, Keith… you don't have to um-"

"I want to," Keith interrupted, "I want you. Wanna touch you. Wanna make you cum. Wanna have your hands on me. Wanna be naked. Wanna know how it feels. I don't wanna stop if you don't."

"Oh god," Lance groaned, "fuck, I'm gonna cum in my pants if you say stuff like that!" 

"Lance. Do you wanna fuck me or not?" Lance actually squeaked at that, and Keith smirked slightly.

"Wait what- you- but you're- you're Keith!"

"Uh yeah, I'm your boyfriend," Keith frowned.

"Yeah but- you're Keith! I always assumed you'd own my ass, not that you'd-" Lance squeaked again, and Keith flamed red. 

"Like your delicate ass could handle it," Keith teased, "so do you wanna fuck me or not? I'm kinda waiting for your consent so I can jump your bones."

"You have my enthusiastic consent, oh god, why are we still talking, why aren't we fucking right now?" Lance grabbed Keith's hand and started power walking to his room. Keith broke out into a small jog, the nerves slowly settling in. He'd figured he'd be most comfortable taking it- after all, Lance had a low pain threshold and Keith didn't, so he figured he could handle it better than Lance could for an inexperienced first time. He trusted Lance to take care of him, he was just unsure if he'd be all that into it, if it really felt good or not. 

By the time they reached Lance's room, the heat had been replaced with nerves for both boys as the door closed. Keith's heart was pounding wildly and Lance was awkwardly bouncing on the balls of his feet and picking at his nails. "I've never done this before," Lance admitted quietly, "I'm kinda nervous."

"Me too," Keith replied, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"I uh… think I change my mind," Lance managed, looking down.

"That's okay," Keith replied gently, and he saw Lance's body relax at that in relief.

"I'm sorry," Lance said quickly, "I just don't think I can do it right now. I'm too nervous."

"It's okay, I think I chickened out too," Keith added awkwardly, "anxiety kinda killed my boner."

"Yeah same," Lance chuckled awkwardly, "I uh… need some space to calm down, I'm feeling overwhelmed."

"Me too," Keith admitted, "see you tomorrow morning?"

"Of course. Love you."

"Love you too," Keith replied, leaving for his own room.


	2. Nudity

Keith's body was on fire. Lance's lips were on his neck and his legs were going weak and he was determined that this would be the time, that they were finally gonna have sex and it was going to be spectacular. He was going to finally lose his virginity. The excitement had his whole body thrumming and his cock leaking and straining against his jeans. He groaned deeply, pulling Lance up against him and oh...

Oh that felt good. Keith's mouth hung open as he experimentally rutted against Lance, and the friction was amazing and hot and perfect and he wanted more. "Lance. Lance- fuck- is this okay?"

"God yeah," Lance panted, grabbing Keith's butt and rutting against him in earnest. Keith moaned again, wrapping his arms around Lance's neck loosely and standing on his toes so they were lined up better. Lance let out a breathy whine, his fingers gripping Keith tighter. Keith never wanted to stop, delirious with pleasure, losing himself in the moment, and Lance's lips were on his neck and Keith was panting and grinding down hard and he felt hot so hot-

"Wait," Keith interrupted, "too hot, need to- need to stop a sec."

"Are you okay," Lance asked, and Keith nodded, sitting down.

"I got too hot," Keith explained, and Lance nodded, sitting beside him.

"Red, amber, or green?"

"Amber," Keith replied, and Lance rested his hand on Keith's thigh as Keith took his jacket off. Lance kissed lightly at Keith's exposed neck, and Keith sighed softly. He still felt warm, but no longer overwhelmingly hot, although he could feel the sweat on his body. "Green," Keith said, and Lance shifted to straddle Keith, removing his own jacket and slowly inching his hand closer to Keith's bulge. Keith nodded and Lance moved to cup it- and Keith gasped out a moan, eyes fluttering closed as a wave of arousal coarsed through him- and he felt it, he felt his dick twitch, and he knew Lance must have felt it against his palm because Lance let out an appreciative hum and squeezed harder. "Lance, yes," Keith choked out, pushing his hips forwards and gyrating into Lance's palm.

"Fuck that's hot," Lance groaned, and Keith continued to grind shamelessly against Lance's hand, before his brain interrupted because oh my god he was grinding on his boyfriend's hand, and Keith felt the consuming heat return with embarrassment. 

"Amber," Keith said, and Lance moved his hand away. 

"What's wrong?"

"I just- I felt awkward," Keith admitted, and Lance nodded.

"What would help?"

"Maybe- if we do what we were doing before?" 

"Is it okay if I straddle you?" Keith nodded and Lance carefully straddled Keith, settling in his lap, and wow Lance's weight was heavy and his body heat was radiating. 

"I gotta take my shirt off," Keith said, and Lance stared, a grin taking over. 

"Yes please," he winked, and Keith let out a small laugh, yanking his shirt off. It was a lot cooler, and Lance was certainly aroused by the sight of Keith's chest. "Holy fuck, you're shirtless in my bed," Lance whispered. Keith flushed with embarrassment- he felt a little exposed, but he wanted this, and he didn't feel too hot now. 

"Green," Keith confirmed, and Lance flushed puce, gently rocking his hips forwards. "Oh god," Keith groaned, grabbing Lance's hips as Lance rocked his hips again. "Yeah, just like that," he prompted, and Lance gripped Keith's shoulders, slowly grinding and humping him. Keith let himself fall back against the bed, Lance following and adjusting his angle slightly, able to grind a little closer. Lance groaned deeply, rolling his hips slowly against Keith's.

"You look so pretty like this," Lance gasped, but Keith wasn't paying attention- he was in heaven and his whole body was electric with warm tingles, his crotch was on fire- Lance's pace was slow and filthy and Keith loved it, biting his lip with a grin and moaning in lazy satisfaction. There was no rush, and it felt so so good like this. Keith's hips bucked up slightly, and Lance let out a long husky moan, sitting up straighter and circling his hips and fuck Keith couldn't hold back the loud filthy moan that had Lance cursing and leaning over Keith. His mouth was open, small desperate pants escaping his lips, and Keith raised his arms above his head and arched his back at the sight.

"Hold my wrists," Keith requested, and Lance gently held them above his head, moaning and grinding down harder. Keith wasn't trapped, and he didn't feel trapped- in fact, he felt hot, the heat in his cheeks flaring up and travelling down his chest, making him shiver in hot pleasure. The angle was great, but they definitely had too much clothes on. Keith wanted everything, and at this rate, they'd never get to climax at such a slow pace. "Wait, take your shirt off." Lance smirked, sitting up and grabbing the hem of his shirt with a cheeky wink that had Keith giggling. And then Lance rolled his body, a gentle moan escaping Keith as Lance rolled his shirt off and threw it to the side. Lance seemed content to just undulate his hips like he was riding Keith, and honestly? Keith was probably going to cum from the sight. Lance's abs rippled with each movement, his soft breathy moans and his rock hard nipples enticing Keith, who felt like he was being given his own personal lap dance, each grind of Lance's hips sending gentle heat through his body, each moan sending a jolt of pleasure through him. 

Lance slowed even more, and Keith whined in protest- he kinda wanted Lance to hurry the fuck up and rut against him until they came just like that- but then he watched Lance grip his hair and bite his lip, gasping, hips jerking forwards sharply, and Keith hissed in pleasure. He couldn't tear his eyes off Lance, who was slowly dragging his hands down his body, grinning like he was having too much fun- which Keith supposed he was, a boy in his bed, sitting on a hard cock. He watched as Lance teased his own nipples with a satisfied sigh, his eyes slipping shut as he grinded in hypnotising circles on Keith's dick- and then Lance's hands moved lower, until he was undoing his belt and his zip. Lance sighed, pulling his cock out- oh god he had no underwear on and Keith was staring at his cock and Lance was slowly moving his hand across the shaft, teasing the slit with his thumb and whining, hips jerking against Keith's like he'd completely forgotten where he was. 

Keith was staring and he couldn't stop staring because Lance had exposed his cock and the tip really was the same colour as Lance's lips and Keith was staring at another man's penis and it was hard and he could see it throbbing and twitching in Lance's hand, the way the foreskin retracted away from the swollen head, the way it curved slightly to Lance's left, and oh boy his balls were hairy and there was a penis and Keith really felt immature for staring at it because he'd seen plenty of wangs before- he owned one himself and he'd been in locker rooms- but this one? This one he could touch. 

He reached out, and Lance gasped loudly, eyes flying open. "Oh god you're touching my dick," he moaned out, hips involuntarily bucking against Keith's hand. It was hot and heavy against his palm and fuck Keith could feel his own cock leaking pre-cum because fuck this is exactly what he wanted, a thick heavy cock in his hand and his mouth and up his arse fucking him into the mattress. And he wanted to fuck Lance into the mattress too and watch his pretty little cock cum between them. Keith moaned loudly, swatting Lance's thigh to get him to move. "Red?"

"No, green, definitely green, wanna get naked."

"Fuck, yes," Lance agreed, standing up and shoving his jeans down- before almost tripping as they caught on his sneakers. Keith snorted and burst out laughing, and so did Lance as Lance staggered around trying to pull his trousers over his shoes instead of taking them off until he was stood naked with a hard-on except for his shoes and sports socks and it was honestly hysterical and Keith was laughing and Lance was laughing as he jumped around trying to pull his shoes off. "I'm so sexy right now," Lance joked, and Keith was honestly too busy laughing to reply, stomach muscles burning with the effort as he sat up and pulled his boots off- almost kicking Lance in the face, which lead to more laughter, and peeling his jeans off- only for them to get stuck round his ankles. 

"Lance, help." Lance laughed softly, yanking his jeans and pulling Keith right off the bed onto the floor- and they were both laughing and getting soft but as soon as Keith was back on the bed- this time with his head on the pillows, Lance climbed on top of him and kissed him and Keith moaned and yes he was getting hard again because there was a naked man on top of him and he was gonna have sex and he still had his boxers on and what if he wasn't big enough or what if it was weird and Lance was turned off and what if Keith's hips didn't have enough meat on them and the feel of the bones was a mood killer because Keith was thin and his waist pinched in and oh god what if he wasn't manly enough-

"Keith? Are you okay?" 

"Um." Keith hadn't even noticed he'd got lost in his head, froze up. But Lance had stopped immediately. "Red," Keith said quickly, and Lance immediately rolled off, adjusting the covers so they covered his half hard crotch. Lance was watching Keith intently, expression full of concern. 

"What happened?"

"I can't," Keith forced out, his brain shorting out. He wanted to explain but he could barely talk and he was overwhelmed because Lance was naked and Keith was almost naked and Lance was putting his boxers on and Keith was overwhelmed and almost crying because he hadn't even realised he had so many body issues because he was a boy and boys didn't have body issues. 

"Do you want me to stay?" Keith was too embarrassed for that right now, so he shook his head slowly. He covered himself up quickly, not wanting Lance to see his body- he was pale and thin and hairy in some places and hairless in others and he felt exposed.

"We're gonna need to talk about this," Lance said softly, and Keith nodded. "Will you be okay?" Keith nodded again and Lance slowly dressed, reluctant to leave Keith on his own and Keith felt like crying in frustration because he wanted this so bad and he hadn't even realised he was so terrified of being naked. "Are you good? Keith, I need you to talk to me, I'm scared I've hurt you." Keith shook his head, non-verbal. "At any point did I do something you didn't want?" Keith shook his head and offered a small apologetic smile, and Lance sighed shakily in relief. "Is it okay if I text you?" Keith nodded and Lance left, giving Keith the space that he needed.


	3. Giving Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: body issues, underweight (not ed related)

"We still need to talk," Lance said softly, and Keith nodded. "You froze up. What happened yesterday?"

"I couldn't speak," Keith began, arms folded awkwardly over his body, "the words just wouldn't come out and it was like I was trapped in my head."

"We need to figure out something other than our colour system," Lance decided, adjusting his legs to face Keith better from where they were sitting on the edge of his bed. "Because you can't speak if you go like that, so you can't tell me to stop. And that isn't safe sex anymore. Consent is very sexy, Keith, we need it at all times. What do you think you'd be capable of doing when you can't speak?"

"I'll tap your thigh," Keith replied eventually, "I'll tap it twice." 

"And if you panic and you can't, what then?"

"I'll freeze up and that's when you stop."

"That's good," Lance replied, "but what caused you to panic yesterday?"

"I… got insecure," Keith admitted, "about my body. It's okay though, it's just- it's dumb."

"It's not dumb, Keith," Lance reassured softly, taking Keith's hand. "Can I try something?" Keith nodded his consent, and Lance stood him in front of the mirror. "We can stop at any point, I'm not gonna try anything. We're just gonna take our clothes off bit by bit and talk about what we see, okay? Are you comfortable with that?"

"I want to be," Keith replied carefully, "and I trust you, so whilst I'm uncomfortable, I know I can stop if I need." Lance nodded, taking his shirt off.

"I see my chest," Lance said out loud, feeling a little stupid, "it's… a chest. It holds my chest organs. And I see my stomach. It has little rolls when I lean forwards but if I clench you can see my abs. My nipples are dark and small and I think they look weird. My shoulders are broad and my hips are small so I feel a little out of proportion and weird shaped."

"There's nothing wrong with your body, Lance," Keith said quietly, and Lance gave him a lopsided smile. 

"I know. But I still get insecure about it, you know? I'm not exactly wank bank material. But that's okay. Your turn." 

Keith took a nervous breath, slowly lifting his shirt off. He breathed in, not liking the sight of his ribs. "I'm too thin," he began, "I have abs but you can see my hips and my spine and I don't like the way my waist pinches in. I wish I was bulkier, like Shiro. I wish I had more muscle instead of being scrawny but I think I train too much to gain enough weight and it's frustrating because I hate being so thin."

"Wanna know what I see?" Keith shrugged, and Lance stood behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his chin on his shoulder. "I like your chest," Lance began, lightly squeezing one of Keith's pecs, "it's so flat and smooth-"

"I have a pigeon chest, Lance."

"Maybe," Lance said, "but it's still perfect. Because it's yours. I like how the muscles jump when I touch you here, you're sensitive aren't you? And…" Lance trailed his hand down to Keith's stomach. "I love your tummy. I love the way your abs look when you're all sweaty. I love holding your waist and your hips and feeling the dimples at the bottom of your spine. They're really cute, by the way."

"Lance…" Keith was blushing, a small smile trying to crack through, and Lance smiled gently at the sight.

"I love your happy trail," he continued, lightly swirling his fingers in the soft hairs there.

"Lance, belly hair is gross what the fuck?"

"I mean yeah but it's not the same. This leads down to your love rod-" Keith snorted at that. "And it's so manly Keith." Lance moved his hands back up to Keith's arms. "And I love these because they can pick me up. They're powerful and muscular and I love them." Lance placed a kiss on Keith's shoulder, tickling his armpit and blowing a raspberry- Keith squirmed and scowled and Lance laughed lightly. "I like your fluffy little armpits too because they smell like you-"

"That's really gross Lance, oh my god, please tell me that's not a kink!"

"Absolutely not," Lance chuckled, "but they're cute. Because they're a part of you." Lance let go of Keith to shimmy out of his pyjama bottoms, and Keith was staring. Lance blushed as he watched his dick twitch in the mirror at that, and he just knew it was going to betray him and he was gonna get a semi. "I like my thighs," Lance replied, "they're muscular and a little meaty so there's a lot to grab. They'd look nice wrapped around you. I shave them so they're smooth for swimming. Plus they snag in the shower. And I really like my butt. It's a little flat but I'm an ass man and I like mine. And… I love my dick. It's a bit weird but it gives me pleasure and my balls are kinda just there and honestly penises aren't attractive but I like my man meat." Keith was covering his face to hide his blush, laughing silently into his palms. Lance was proud of himself. "What about you?" Lance asked carefully, and Keith hesitated. "You don't have to," Lance reminded.

"I can do this," Keith replied, tugging his bottoms down- but he left his underwear on for now. "My thighs are kinda weird. Like they're muscular but kinda thin and I have a big thigh gap I don't like. And the bottoms of my legs are really hairy but the tops aren't? My hips are kinda wide and my ass is kinda big and… yeah."

"Your thighs could crush me and I'd thank them, Keith," Lance replied, "and I wanna bury my face in your ass but honestly I think that's kinda gross but your ass is amazing. And your body hair is fine as it is. It's just hair, it's not sexy, it's not unsexy, it just exists and if you're comfortable with it being there then that's all that matters."

"Thanks, Lance," Keith replied sincerely, and Lance smiled gently. Keith took a deep breath and lowered his boxers and- yeah, Lance's brain was in his dick telling him to drop to his knees and wrap his lips around it because it looked mouth sized. It wasn't huge, it was a small average, maybe three or four inches, five if Keith was a grower maybe. But Lance didn't need or want huge. Size didn't matter to him. Keith had kind of a pretty dick and whilst Lance had no idea how Keith had managed to grow so many pubes, he thought it just framed his dick nicely. "So uh… you just gonna stare at it?"

"Sorry," Lance blushed sheepishly, "it's really um."

"Small."

"In proportion," Lance corrected, "and I was gonna say- wow. You're stunning, Keith. And your dick is amazing. Can I… can I touch you?" Lance watched it twitch in response, and he knew his was already half hard anyways. Keith moved away from the mirror and leaned against the wall, before nodding shyly. Lance reached out, gently taking it in his hand, and Keith's face flushed red. He gave it a gentle squeeze, loving the blissed out sigh Keith gave as he leaned his head back and spread his legs further.

Fast forwards forty minutes later, and Lance desperately needed to cum, but he'd decided that he wouldn't cum before Keith- because Keith seemed to be having trouble in that department. Lance was doing his best- he'd lubed up his hand and Keith had been groaning at the slick slide, bucking into Lance's fist and he was gorgeous, skin flushed pink. But it had been forty minutes and Keith was panting and sweaty from exhaustion, shaking, his hips weakly fucking into Lance's fist. Keith was mainly quiet, but he'd assured Lance he was into it, and Lance could tell by his face. Keith's balls looked achingly tight, and he'd tensed and moaned like he was close several times, but he hadn't come yet. His erection had waned a few times and they'd taken a few minutes rest here and there, and Keith seemed to desperately want to cum but it just wasn't happening.

"Lance- fuck, faster," Keith groaned, his hair stuck to his forehead, and Lance tried, but honestly, his arm was cramping pretty bad and his left wasn't coordinated enough to do much. "Lance, I'm close, fuck, please, I'm close, I'm gonna cum-" Lance twisted his wrist, making Keith gasp, mouth hung open, body tensed, blunt nails cutting crescents into Lance's shoulder- then Keith whined and huffed, resting his head on Lance's shoulder. "I give up," he huffed, "can't cum. Chafing. Gotta pee." Lance let go, rubbing soothing circles on Keith's back with his hand. 

"You did good, baby, so good. We can try again another time, yeah? You were probably just too stressed." Keith kissed Lance's cheek and headed to the bathroom, so Lance took the opportunity to finish himself off, only to find he was painfully sensitive by now. He gave up too, slumping back against the pillows instead.


	4. Too Much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: brief accidental choking on dick, brief interruption

Lance was in a good mood, a great mood in fact. Despite having sore muscles from the day's training, he felt great, blood still pumping, sporting a half chub under the grey sweats he knew Keith loved so much. It was a little noticeable, but hey, he was an expert at hiding awkward boners by now, so it didn't bother him. It especially didn't bother him where he was sat in the locker room as Keith emerged from the shower with a towel around his waist and steam coming off his body. He could see the outline of Keith's boner through the thin towel, and Lance's own stood to attention in response. Lance whistled appreciatively, and Keith ducked his head, blushing. "Sleaze," he teased, turning around and dropping the towel. Lance reached out towards Keith's ass but didn't touch without permission, earning him a playful swat with the towel as Keith pulled on a pair of boxers and his red shorts. 

"Wanna come to my room?" Lance waited for a reply, but instead, Keith stood directly in front of Lance- who was eye level with his dick- and Lance was very happy to be eye level with his dick- 

"Lance?"

"Huh? What sorry I didn't hear what you said I was uh…"

"Sleaze," Keith repeated, lowering himself onto Lance's lap, "staring at my cock like it's your last meal."

"Yes please," Lance groaned, "wanna suck your cock, I'll suck it so good, want it in my mouth-"

"Christ, Lance," Keith groaned, "you been thinking about that when you masturbate?" Lance didn't reply, seizing forwards and crashing his lips to Keith's impatiently, a surprised moan slipping past his lover's lips. Lance groaned into the kiss, Keith grabbing his jaw and guiding the kiss, nipping impatiently at Lance's bottom lip and pressing his chest closer. Lance could only pull Keith closer by the waist, and his back arched gloriously and Keith whined, rocking lightly in Lance's lap.

"Babe," Lance interrupted, "not here." Keith hummed and nodded in response, hips twitching with restraint as he resumed the kiss, grabbing a fistful of Lance's hair and tugging lightly. Lance moaned at the sensation, and Keith used the opportunity to deepen the kiss just the way Lance liked with the pressure that had Lance groaning and throbbing desperately for release but god he wasn't about to stop this kiss just because of his greedy little dick, because kissing Keith just felt so good and he could do it forever. Keith parted their lips, panting, moving his lips persistently over Lance's jaw, to the spot below his ear, the spot that had Lance shivering and moaning softly, melting as heat spread through his body straight to his throbbing cock. He could only pant, head back against the wall as Keith nipped and sucked and licked at the spot that drove him mad whilst Lance's needy little dick leaked pre-cum, and honestly Lance was pretty sure he'd cover up a murder if Keith asked him to right now because god he was imagining Keith's skilful tongue on his dick and he was sure he'd blow his load in an instant with Keith's lips wrapped around his cock. But right now Keith's teeth were on his neck biting down and Lance's hips jerked up in a spasm as static pleasure rolled through his body at the feeling of Keith's teeth on his neck and then Keith's lips were back on his and yeah, this was the hottest fucking kiss, so frantic, so insistent- and then Keith slowed, and god, he was practically fucking Lance's mouth with his tongue and with his teeth and it was filthy and raw and yeah Lance's brain was fried-

Somebody cleared their throat. Keith flinched and froze against Lance's lips, his hips momentarily pressing into Lance's and Keith was hard and Lance was hard and Lance was so close to telling the intruder to fuck off but the rational part of his brain got the better of him and- 

Oh... crap. 

That was Shiro. His childhood hero and space dad and protector of Keith's virginity, Takashi Shirogane, was stood right there, bright red and startled, cockblocking Lance. Shiro gave his best judging look- and to be fair, they earned it- the kiss was a little too heated for such a public place, even if they didn't plan on going any further than that whilst here. Keith grabbed Lance's hand and made a break for it, but not before the most humiliating words came out of space dad's mouth: "Use protection!"

"Hypocrite!" Keith yelled back, and Lance did not want to know what Keith knew about Shiro and Adam's sex life to fire that back at him. 

As soon as they made it back to Lance's room though, the mood was back and Keith was kissing Lance like Lance was his last meal and he was a starving man, and Lance wasn't complaining. Keith's kisses were rough and messy and Lance was hard again in no time, rutting up against Keith's thigh shamelessly, moaning brokenly. He pushed Keith onto the bed and fuck Keith looked like every wet dream come true, his hair fanning out over the sheets, cheeks ruddy and pink, eyebrows drawn together and violet eyes begging for it, mouth open whilst he panted and whined and fuck, he already looked wrecked and Lance wanted him to cum, wanted to give Keith a mindblowing orgasm, wanted to make him moan obscenely. Lance had wanted to get his lips around that dick for so long now, so he pulled Keith to the edge of the bed, and dropped to his knees. Keith moaned at the sight, pulling his shorts off and spreading his legs eagerly. Fuck, Lance was probably gonna get off on blowing Keith alone.

Lance took Keith's dick in his hand, stroking it teasingly, pulling a whine from Keith's lips. The tip was leaking pre-cum, which Lance swiped away with his thumb, rubbing it down his shaft. Keith was panting, wrecked, and Lance was so fucking ready for this, leaning forwards and placing a kiss against the tip. Keith's hips bucked up instantly, and Lance smirked, licking a slow stripe up the underside of Keith's dick to the sensitive bundle of nerves beneath his cockhead, and Keith moaned so loudly, back arching obscenely as he grabbed Lance's hair in a death grip. It stung his scalp, so he pulled back a little until Keith relaxed, rubbing soothing circles in his thighs. "Easy," Lance soothed, and Keith impatiently lifted his hips. "Hey, easy," Lance said a little more firmly, and Keith whined, settling back against the bed. 

"Sorry," he groaned out, "I'll be careful. Green?"

"Yeah, just try not to grip too hard or thrust up?" Keith nodded, and Lance looked back to the hard dick right by his face. Honestly, it tasted foul, sweaty and salty and bitter and soapy- but Lance was too aroused to care, and Keith- Keith was so into it. So Lance licked across the slit, a violent twitch and shudder running like a current through Keith's whole body. "You're sensitive as fuck," Lance commented, "warn me before you cum." Keith whined out a moan and nodded, so Lance teased the tip with his tongue, swirling it slowly around the tip and Keith gripped Lance's hair in one hand, the other flying to his mouth to cover up the most pornographic moan Lance had ever heard in his life. 

The sound spurred him on, so Lance resorted to giving frantic kitten licks to the head, getting it nice and wet and slick, Keith's legs flailing like he didn't know what to do with them as he moaned wantonly, Lance moving to lick at the shaft- and getting a mouthful of pubes. He suppressed a gag and made a mental note not to go down that far before he gave Keith a couple of firm strokes with his hand, and finally wrapped his lips around the head. Keith almost shouted out, heels digging into Lance's shoulder blades and thighs clenching hard. 

Lance smirked, sucking gently, and Keith groaned, babbling incoherently. Lance licked across the slit again before licking his lips and sinking down- but Keith cried out. Lance pulled off immediately. "Red?"

"No, amber, just- fuck, your teeth caught on my foreskin. Gimme a sec." Lance nodded and waited until Keith nodded his consent before slowly lowering his mouth back over Keith's dick, moaning at the heavy weight of cock against his tongue. It was hot. Lance was careful of his teeth this time though, his lips covering them enough for them not to get in the way, and his jaw ached. He swallowed, which honestly felt horrible with Keith's cock lodged so far back in his throat, so he made the mental note to spit when Keith came. He pulled back up, hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard, and Keith bucked up into his throat with a gasp- and Lance choked, throat spamming violently, panicking as he struggled to breathe around the mouthful of cock, pulling back to cough and gag and breathe.

"Keith!"

"Oh my god I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do that, are you okay?" Lance nodded, a wave of nausea accompanying the choking, so he quickly grabbed his water to stop himself from vomiting- that would be unsexy, but this had definitely ruined the mood. Keith was panicking and rubbing Lance's back, and Lance was gonna need time to recover. "I think you'll have to hold my hips down if you ever do that, I'm so sorry, are you okay?"

"I'll be fine," Lance reassured, "I just… I need to stop, I'm sorry."

"No no, don't be sorry," Keith insisted, pulling Lance up and cradling him in his arms- Keith's favourite thing to do with Lance. Lance appreciated the aftercare, slowly relaxing in Keith's arms.


	5. Pain in the Ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: sharp pain during sex. Consent is withdrawn and respected as soon as this happens.

Lance was adamant that this wasn't going to be another false start. Everything was going to go right this time. They were kissing slowly on his bed, the condom and lube on the bedside table, and the mood was just right- the lights were dimmed, the candles were lit, classic rock was playing softly, and Keith was naked and moaning. "Top or bottom?"

"Bottom," Keith replied, flushing red, "I'm rougher than you and I don't want to hurt you. And I have a much higher pain tolerance."

"Good point," Lance replied, "shall I uh- finger your ass now?"

"How romantic(!)" Keith teased, laying on his back and spreading his legs, "also don't worry. I cleaned down there." 

"Okay, cool, cool," Lance said awkwardly, spreading Keith's cheeks open a little wider. "Uh… Keith, buddy."

"What?"

"Keith is that hair?" Keith closed his legs self consciously, flushing red with embarrassment. "It's not a problem!" Lance said quickly, "it's not gross or anything it's natural it's just…"

"We both know it's gross Lance but I can't exactly get a razor in my ass crack to shave." 

"Waxing."

"I'd rather die a virgin." 

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about," Lance said, gently pulling Keith's knees open, "it's fine, Keith, it's just pubes, you don't have to shave for me or anything. Besides, I prefer to see hair down there, I don't like my partners to look like they haven't gone through puberty yet. Not that I've had many partners. I've definitely never seen anyone's hairy asscrack before-"

"Lance!" Keith snapped his legs shut again, covering his face in embarrassment. 

Lance sighed, gently rubbing Keith's knees in reassurance. "Keith, it's okay. You're still beautiful to me and I still wanna stick my dick in there. It really is just hair. I'm not put off, I'm not gonna vomit, it doesn't bother me, it's surprisingly common and nothing to be ashamed of. I still wanna have sex with you, if you're feeling up to it." 

Keith slowly opened his legs back up and Lance grinned, uncapping the lube and very carefully pouring it onto his fingers and doing his best to spread it evenly- which apparently was difficult to do and a fair amount of the bright blue lube ended up dripping thickly onto the sheets. It was thicker that most lube, specifically designed for anal. "Are you ready for me to touch you?"

"If you're ready to shove your fingers in my shitter, go ahead(!)"

"Now who's killing the mood," Lance jibed, and Keith snorted. 

"Well forgive me for not understanding the allure of sticking my fingers in men's arseholes," Keith grinned, "now hurry up and stick your fingers in so you can fuck me hard." Lance's penis liked that. Lance laughed, looking down at his lubed up fingers, figuring out whether to stick two in at once or one in. He knew assholes could definitely stretch pretty comfortably wide to let things out, and he knew people had anal sex all the time so it was possible to fit big things in small holes- but he figured it best to start at one finger. He figured it was easiest for him to start with his index finger, bringing it close to Keith's hole. He was really about to stick his finger in Keith's ass.

He slowly pushed against the hole, Keith flinching slightly. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Just… cold. And your finger is touching my ass."

"Green?"

"Yeah, green." Lance smiled slightly, pushing a little harder until he felt his finger slip in- and it felt weird. Warm and squelchy. But so fucking tight and he was gonna stick his dick in there real soon and wow. He was really gonna have sex with Keith. He gently pushed his finger in deeper, before slowly drawing it out. Keith didn't seem particularly aroused or put off by it, just laying there watching Lance. He didn't seem uncomfortable. 

"Still green?"

"Yeah, it just… feels weird, you know? I'll tell you if you need to stop." Lance nodded, focusing on slowly fucking his finger in and out of Keith, pulling at the rim slightly to stretch it out. He pulled his finger out, adding more lube before pushing it back in. He didn't want to add a second finger just yet- he didn't wanna hurt Keith. So he focused on getting Keith used to the intrusion, until Keith relaxed enough. Keith didn't seem to be enjoying it, so Lance crooked his finger, exploring his inner walls by moving his finger in a come hither motion until he found the prostate, which he gently pressed on. Keith moaned suddenly, pushing down on Lance's finger. "More," Keith begged, "fuck, please more!"

Lance laughed lightly, pulling at the rim until he could fit a second finger- Keith hissed at first, then pushed down on Lance's fingers, groaning slowly. "Green?"

"Amber," Keith said, and Lance nodded and halted. "Just getting used to the burn," Keith clarified, adjusting his hips before nodding. "Green." Lance slowly pushed his fingers in, paying close attention to Keith's face. He aimed at Keith's prostate, rubbing a tight circle against it- "Fucking sharpshooter," Keith moaned, gyrating against Lance's fingers. Lance continued slowly, making sure to occasionally brush Keith's prostate with his fingers, and Keith was moaning and gripping Lance's shoulders and bouncing on Lance's fingers as much as he could laying down. And that is how Lance learned that Keith was really fucking into being fingered up the ass.

Lance began to slowly stretch Keith out, spreading his fingers out. He pulled them out and added more lube, pushing them back in- he was definitely looser, his greedy little hole swallowing Lance's fingers up like it was made to take them. Lance carefully added a third finger, but Keith hissed sharply and tensed. "Red," he gritted out, and Lance immediately pulled his fingers out. 

"Keith?"

"Just gimme a moment," Keith panted, "then stretch me out more with the two and try again." Lance nodded immediately, reaching out with his clean hand to take Keith's, squeezing gently.

"Are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah," Keith said, looking at Lance, "I want this."

"We're finally gonna have sex," Lance grinned, and Keith's ears turned red. 

"I won't be a virgin anymore."

"Neither will I," Lance admitted. 

Keith smiled softly, pulling Lance into a gentle kiss. "I'm ready," he said with a shy smile, and Lance re-inserted his fingers, revelling in the way Keith's eyes rolled back. Lance took his time, focused on preparing Keith as thoroughly as possible. He was finally able to add a third finger, earning a groan from Keith, who hummed in satisfaction and sighed contently.

"Enjoying yourself there, Keith?" Lance teased, and Keith moaned gently, grinning in bliss. Fuck he looked so pretty like this. Lance began stretching him further open, to the point Lance could easily fit three fingers up to the knuckle and stretch them out a fair amount. Lance started stroking himself back to full hardness, and Keith was moaning and cursing and writhing beneath Lance, his hole loose and pliant beneath his fingers. "Are you ready for the main event?"

"Fuck, yes," Keith moaned, and Lance pulled his fingers out, wiping his fingers quickly with a tea towel so he could open the condom and quickly check it wasn't damaged or expired, before pinching the tip and carefully rolling it on. He sighed, applying a generous lathering of lube with his hand, which he wiped off on the tea towel. He carefully guided his cockhead to push against Keith's entrance, pausing to look at Keith. Keith wrapped his legs around Lance's waist, and fuck, Lance could hear his heart pounding with anticipation.

"Are you ready for this?"

"Yeah, fuck me 'til I cum," Keith commanded with a gasp, and Lance carefully, slowly, pushed the tip in, willing himself not to cum until he'd at least thrusted a few times in Keith. He was so tight and slick and fuzzy pleasure overwhelmed Lance's senses. He let out a long loud low moan, leaning over Keith and repeating a mantra of fuckfuckfuck, because it was just so good… 

Keith groaned, digging his nails in Lance's back, and honestly Lance knew he'd cum embarrassingly soon, so he paused before continuing to push in. Keith was panting and groaning and the slide was tight and slick and slow, until Keith let out a loud cry, going rigid. 

"Keith?" Keith shook his head quickly with a pained moan, tapping Lance's thigh twice. "Do you want me to pull out?" Keith nodded, and Lance began to pull out, but Keith shouted out with a whimpering cry and pushed against Lance with his feet to stop him pulling out any further and Lance was panicking because he was clearly hurt. "Keith? Keith talk to me, what's happening?" Keith started crying, and now Lance was seriously panicking, guilt setting heavy in his chest. 

"Pain," Keith rushed out, "sharp pain in my stomach and up my spine when you move, and it burns so bad, fuck, don't move!"

"Oh my god I'm so sorry, Keith, I'm so so sorry-"

"Not your fault," Keith interrupted, "I guess I'm just not ready yet- fuck!"

"I'm so sorry, fuck, I'm so sorry!" Lance was shaking, in shock, trying not to cry.

"I'm fine, Lance, you stopped as soon as I needed you to, you haven't done anything I didn't consent to, it's okay, I'm okay. It just hurts, it happens, we can stop and we can figure out what to do from here. Maybe I should start fingering myself open so I can get used to being stretched out, we can try again another day, okay?"

"Fuck, okay, I just- I don't wanna hurt you, Keith."

"You won't, it's okay," Keith managed, "pull out slowly." Lance nodded, pulling out as slow as possible until he was finally out. Keith winced harshly as he pulled out the tip, groaning in pain. 

"Keith?"

"It's just spasming. It kinda feels like when you've been constipated too long and it gives you those sharp pains. Actually kinda feels like I gotta bare down or go to the bathroom. I just- I think it's just- because it's a huge foreign object. I just gotta get used to the intrusion first. I'm gonna start using my fingers when I masturbate and I'll tell you when I'm ready to try again and we'll prep for longer. Are you okay, Lance?"

"I'm in shock, I really didn't mean to hurt you, I'm sorry…"

"I need to just lay here with you, we'll be okay," Keith reassured.

"I'll read more," Lance said quietly, holding Keith close, "I'll read more books and I'll figure out what went wrong and next time we'll go slower and I'll prep you better, okay? I'm so sorry."

"I'm okay," Keith said quietly, "the pain's gone, you did everything right. I felt safe and comfortable the whole time, even when it hurt, because you stopped as soon as I withdrew my consent and we communicated. It's okay. We're okay. I was into it until we had to stop, I wanna try again another time."

"I love you, Keith," Lance said gently.

"I love you too," Keith replied softly, "we'll lose our virginities some day." They both laughed lightly, and yes, everything would be okay, because hey, sometimes it happens. Sometimes people get triggered or sometimes it hurts suddenly or sometimes people change their minds or just aren't into it or have to stop for a whole number of reasons. It was normal, it happens, it wasn't the first time they had to stop and it wouldn't be the last. First times weren't always smooth sailing, hell, even hundredth times weren't always smooth sailing. But that was okay. There was no pressure, no rush, no residual guilt for having to withdraw consent. They were a healthy couple, and they'd get there eventually, when ready, in their own time, gently, with communication, with love and passion and lust because that's just who they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember people hair is natural and more people have it in these places than you think and guess what? That's completely okay and natural and normal and nothing to be ashamed of or embarrassed about. Shaving is a personal choice.
> 
> Also consent is sexy, consent is important, consent is inviolable, consent is //mandatory//.
> 
> Oh and the next chapter they finally get to go all the way for the first time.


	6. Pleasure

Keith was still running off the adrenaline of a last minute raid on a galra base, and it had him in a good mood. He felt like celebrating and unwinding with a good wank- but of course, why deal with it himself when Lance was right there all sweaty from battle and probably in the mood for a good fuck- Keith wasn't really expecting them to get very far given their previous attempts at starting a sex life, but honestly? Why not. It felt good to touch and be touched, and Keith was definitely horny now. 

He wrapped his arms around Lance's waist, kissing the back of his neck and moving his hand down lower, resting just above where he knew Lance's cock was confined in his flight suit. "Hey, sexy," Keith greeted, smiling and breathing in the heady scent of Lance. 

"Someone's in a good mood," Lance teased, and Keith lowered his hand to gently squeeze Lance's bulge, loving the heavy sigh Lance gave in response, pressing into Keith's hand. "Jesus," Lance gasped, "you're fucking eager, aren't you?"

"Mhm," Keith hummed, pressing a gentle kiss to the nape of Lance's neck.

"We should take it slow," Lance said, pulling away from Keith to start removing his armour, "I was thinking we could watch each other masturbate, get off just like that."

"I wanna fuck," Keith said bluntly, roughly tugging off his armour.

"Oh, we will," Lance smirked, "I'm sure you can get it up more than once. And I was thinking you could fuck my thighs. That way you get to top and I get to sort of find out what it's like to be in a more vulnerable position because I can't even imagine how much trust you have in me to let me physically inside your body so even though I'm not ready to get my ass pounded I kinda wanna feel what it's like to be in that position so I can better know how to take care of you or what's scary or-"

"Lance," Keith interrupted, and Lance looked up at him nervously. "You're rambling." Keith paused, his expression softening. "I love you," he smiled fondly; and the way Lance's whole expression changed- the way his eyes widened and he smiled and lit up- melted Keith. 

"I love you too," Lance grinned, and yeah, Keith knew that this one was the right man for him. Lance was looking at Keith like he was the luckiest man on earth and Keith felt special. Also horny, so sue him, he was young and alone with a cute boy. Lance resumed stripping his armour, so Keith did too. "I'm gonna make it so good for you," Lance began, "I'm gonna get it right this time, and it's gonna be sexy-" Lance tripped and staggered as he pulled off one of his boots, and Keith snorted. 

"Very sexy, Lance," Keith deadpanned sarcastically, attempting to seductively walk over to Lance and promptly tripping over his discarded chest plate. Lance burst out snickering, whilst Keith gave a half-hearted glare. "God, I'm just trying to get laid here, but no, I gotta smash my face in first," Keith laughed, and Lance grinned.

"Are you alright there?"

"Leave me here to die," Keith said dramatically, "I'm old, my joints can't take this." 

"But Keith, sex," Lance whined, and Keith pushed himself up off the floor. Lance was already trying to unzip his flight suit.

"Here, I'll help," Keith offered, walking over and pulling down the zip slowly. He pressed gentle kisses to Lance's back, the scars there rough and raised. He knew Lance was insecure about them, knew that some areas were sensitive and sore and others had no feeling in them at all. "You're beautiful," he said softly as Lance peeled the tight suit off his arms. Keith took the opportunity to wrap his arms around Lance's waist, biting a hickey into Lance's shoulder blade. He was sweaty and hot and stripping naked and the awkwardness had gone. 

Lance was like a gift to Keith- not because Lance was his to possess, but because Lance was trusting Keith with his vulnerability, unwrapping himself and allowing Keith to unwrap him, giving himself to Keith so completely. "I love you," Keith muttered against his back, "I love you so much. Want you so much. Trust you with all of me."

"You feeling clingy and sentimental?"

"Maybe," Keith admitted, "also kinda trying to get in your pants." 

"Aww, that's so romantic," Lance joked, "I just wanna get in your pants too." Keith laughed lightly as Lance turned around in his arms, reaching behind Keith to slowly unzip his suit and slowly pull it down. He kissed each inch of skin as it was revealed, taking his time like he was worshipping his flesh. This was far from the horny encounter Keith had in mind, but this felt special, romantic. 

Lance pulled back to peel the flight suit down his legs- and of-fucking-course he'd gone commando and gotten half hard already. Keith raised his eyebrow at that. "What?"

"You put your bare balls in your flight suit, Lance."

"Sniff," Lance grinned, shoving the crotch of his flight suit in Keith's face. Keith tutted and pushed it away.

"You're gross, Lance," he complained, peeling off the rest of his own flight suit.

"Yet you're still trying to fuck me so that really says a lot more about your standards than it does about me," Lance said with a wink. Keith shoved him playfully onto the bed. 

"How the fuck am I supposed to concentrate on missions now I know you've got nothing on under that godforsaken suit," Keith complained, struggling to pull his flight suit off over his ankles. 

"Well how am I supposed to concentrate when your ass is so big?" Lance bit back, and Keith laughed, sitting back comfortably against Lance's pillows once he'd tugged his boxers off.

"Lance, you slapped my ass in front of a galra warlord, you don't concentrate on missions," Keith grinned, and Lance at least had the decency to try to look sorry about that with a fake pout, but they both knew he wasn't sorry and honestly Keith loved that about him. It had proved a highly useful distraction technique. Stunning the enemy with rampant homosexuality in the form of unexpected pda. Lance sat facing Keith, sitting back on his knees. "Now," Keith began, reaching down to tease his cockhead with featherlight touches, swirling the tip of his index finger around the slit in a way that had his dick twitching and Lance turning red, "what was it you were saying about mutual masturbation?" 

"Oh my god," Lance gasped, and Keith chuckled, dragging his finger up the underside of his cock just to tease Lance. "You're just- shamelessly touching yourself right in front of me!" Keith hummed, finally wrapping his fist loosely around his cock, stroking up slowly and dragging his thumb across the tip with a satisfied whine, lazily circling it around the tip in a way that had his body tingling and his hips twitching. 

"Last one to cum loses," Keith joked.

"Oh yeah? Well prepare to lose, mullet, because I'll cum before you've even moaned my name!" Lance immediately wrapped his hand around his length and began jerking it at a fast pace, mouth hung open in pleasure as he panted.

"Oh my god," Keith sighed in exasperation, "you're fucking unbelievable."

"I'm defin-aah- definitely gonna cum before you if you don't- ah- even do anything- oh god, fuck yeah..."

"Yes, because premature ejaculation is so sexy," Keith teased, and Lance whined and pouted. "I'm joking, Lance," Keith clarified with a fond smile, but Lance wasn't paying much attention, wanking off like it was the last thing he'd ever get to do, moaning as he started bucking up into his fist. "Christ Lance," Keith hissed, resuming his movements with his hand, setting a steady pace that had his body alight with the warm shocks of fuzzy pleasure that had him biting back a moan. It felt so good, touching himself just the way he liked it whilst watching Lance fuck his fist like a man who hadn't cum in months. It was the most pornographic thing Keith had seen- well, it was the only pornographic thing Keith had seen, and Lance looked so fucking hot like this. He'd clearly been holding himself back with Keith, because it was clear in his impatient messy strokes that Lance very much preferred to chase his completion as quickly as possible. He looked so blissed out, and fuck, Keith was practically dripping pre-cum, nerves alight and heart pounding because this was so filthy, watching Lance fuck his fist whilst Keith touched himself. Keith wanted to give Lance something better than his fist- although he also made a mental note to masturbate with Lance more often.

He surged forwards to capture Lance's lips, earning a desperate moan, and he felt the heat flood into Lance's cheeks as he started jerking himself faster, twitching- and Keith pulled Lance's hand off his dick and Lance whined, bucking up hopelessly into nothing. "Keith! I was gonna cum, why did you stop me," Lance protested, but Keith merely smirked.

"I'm gonna fuck your thighs," Keith whispered roughly, and Lance moaned brokenly. 

"Yes," Lance groaned, hips bucking up into empty air again. Keith decided to tease him by quickly kissing the tip, and Lance whined and jerked his hips at that. Keith quickly fetched the lube from the bedside table, biting his lip in anticipation. "I might not last long," Lance admitted, and honestly, Keith was pretty sure that he wouldn't either.

"That's okay," Keith said, indicating to Lance to roll over, "because this is just the warm up."

"Oh fuck, you're gonna- you're gonna kill me! I'm gonna die cumming, you're gonna squeeze my balls dry!" Lance rolled over, lifting his arse up and resting on his arms, keeping his thighs slightly parted. Keith uncapped the lube and poured it onto his hand, probably putting on a little too much.

"Is that a problem," Keith teased, reaching out and lathering the lube onto Lance's thighs- not that the lube cared that it was supposed to stay in one place, dripping down. 

"Keith, buddy, are you aware of who you're talking to," Lance quipped, looking back as Keith started using the rest of the lube on his hand to slick himself up, groaning in satisfaction. He smirked at Lance staring, grabbing a tea towel and wiping his hand before gripping Lance's hips gently. Lance shifted, knees together so that his thighs touched. "Oh my god you're actually gonna put your dick on me," Lance gasped, "I swear I'm gonna cum so embarrassingly fast!" 

Keith couldn't help but grin to himself- he was really about to fuck Lance. Even if it wasn't penetrative, it was still sex, and things were going smoothly so far and Lance seemed to be eager. Keith shifted behind Lance, resting his tip against the back of his thighs, earning a whine from Lance. "You ready?"

"Yeah, god, do it," Lance gasped, so Keith did, slowly pushing forwards and moaning because wow Lance's thighs were hot and fleshy and the slide was so wet and he felt completely surrounded, cock buried in Lance's thighs, throbbing and twitching. Keith gasped, trying not to moan, but the moment he pulled back slowly he couldn't help himself. 

"Fuck, Lance, you feel so good around me," he groaned, "is it okay if I go wild and fuck you hard and fast or do you want it slow and gentle?"

"Keith, buddy, I love you, but don't you dare hold back," Lance commanded, looking over his shoulder. "Wreck me."

Keith must have been dreaming. This must have been a wet dream. He was about to fuck a man into oblivion and this was really happening and he had permission to go wild. So he did. He snapped his hips forwards, setting a brutally hard pace that had him moaning loudly, rutting desperately against Lance as the stimulation to his cock became a steady building pleasure. "Fucking hell Keith," Lance gasped, "I'm kinda glad you're not actually in me right now, I think you'd actually fucking kill me with your dick!"

"Am I hurting you," Keith asked quickly, immediately stopping.

"Fuck, no, that's so fucking hot, fucking me rough, don't you dare stop right now," Lance protested, pushing his ass back impatiently. 

"Oh fuck," Keith groaned, thrusting forwards hard and resuming his fast pace, hissing in pleasure. He thrust forwards hard, hard enough that his balls were slapping against Lance's thighs and the lube was squelching but honestly he was glad he wasn't fucking him dry because he was sure he'd have friction burns by now. 

Each brutal thrust sent a wave of pleasure through Keith, heat pooling in his abdomen and cock twitching violently. It was so so good and he knew he was gonna cum embarrassingly soon, and Lance was moaning and fucking himself against Keith's cock, meeting his thrusts. Keith's thighs were starting to burn from his powerful thrusts, but he didn't care, because it felt so good, Lance's thighs so warm and wet and tight around his cock, his pulse pounding and throbbing in his cock. He watched it disappear into the wet heat, moaning at the sight, the fuzzy pleasure waves beginning to blur into a continuous tingling throb, and he knew he wasn't going to last. 

He paused briefly to grip Lance's cock to find Lance's hand already there, so he roughly squeezed his balls instead and Lance moaned so loud, bowing his head as Keith resumed his thrusts, rolling Lance's balls in his hand as he chased his own orgasm. He could feel it building, his balls tight and aching and his cock throbbing. His hips were bucking wildly, his muscles jumping and twitching as the heat and pressure building in his abdomen became heavier and more intense, and he was so close-

And then Lance was moaning in short bursts, twitching, thighs clenching hard around Keith's cock as he spasmed and fuck Lance was having an orgasm and then Keith's was hitting him like a brick wall, his cock spasming wildly and rhythmically, muscles clenching and spasming in a glorious fuzzy pleasure that had him gasping and moaning as his hips bucked and jerked wildly, couldn't help the way his mouth fell open in a silent moan, eyes fluttering shut as the sensation wrecked any capacity for coherent thought beyond the crescendo of pleasure coursing through him, chasing more as the heat enveloped him and the rhythmic spasms crashed over him in waves as thick cum spilled out liberally in hot pulses onto Lance's thighs, reaching the hand on Lance's balls and probably getting on the sheets too, making the slide wetter and hotter and so so good…

The heat slowly eased, Keith's mind becoming more clearer as the satisfied relief of afterglow took over, Keith groaning and thrusting slowly through the aftershocks that had him gasping softly. It felt so good as he slowly came to a stop, grinning in satisfaction as warm pride blossomed in his chest. "Oh god," he whispered, moaning softly, looking up at the ceiling with a grin before slowly pulling out, one last aftershock of pleasure pulling a sharp gasp from his lips.

"Holy fuck Keith," Lance groaned, sinking down to lay on his stomach, "you must have been pretty desperate for that fuck." Keith hummed a moan in reply, leaning back against the pillows, arching his back and pulling his legs up, sighing as the pulse in his dick slowly calmed, softening. He groaned in lazy satisfaction, pushing his head back into the pillows and breathing in the heavy scent of sex in the air. He closed his eyes with a satisfied grin, because life was great and orgasms were the best and he'd just fucked Lance and it was by far the gayest thing he'd ever done and he felt damn proud of himself for making Lance cum so hard.

"So good…" Keith smiled, curling his fingers in the sheets as he felt the heat in his body receding, skin cooling, and Lance moaned quietly in reply.

"That's it, I can die happy now," Lance announced, "you've fucked me to death, Keith! You fucked my brains out. Oh god, that was the best experience of my life, you were so good…"

"We should clean up," Keith announced, and Lance hummed lazily.

"Don't want it drying in my pubes," he groaned, and Keith sat up as Lance slowly sat up, arching his back and stretching with a satisfied yawn before shivering. Keith watched his cum slowly drip down Lance's thighs, shuddering at the sight. It probably felt gross for Lance though.

"Sorry I made a mess," Keith said, although it was the hottest sight of his life.

"Babe, you just fucked me like a damn sex machine, you definitely don't have to apologise," Lance said, turning around, and fuck, his stomach was covered in Lance's cum and Keith was staring at Lance's cum, and Lance was staring at Keith's cum before scooping some up and tasting it and he moaned and Keith moaned, leaning forwards and licking Lance's cum off his stomach- and shivering in disgust.

"How can you moan at that taste, Lance," Keith groaned, and Lance blushed and laughed.

"Because it's your cum and that's hot even if it tastes bad," he replied, and yeah, Keith could understand that, because he had a man's cum in his mouth right now too. And his own cum was dripping down a man's thighs, and yeah, Keith was pretty fucking proud of his orgasm. 

Lance grabbed a pack of intimate wipes from his drawer, pulling a few out and handing the rest to Keith as they wiped themselves down. Keith hissed in a mix of pleasure and overstimulation and he cleaned his cock, making sure to clean under his foreskin- after all, he really didn't want a cheesy-diseasy build-up of smegma behind it. It took Lance a little longer to clean up, the blissful afterglow of sex faded by now.

"I'll change my sheets later," Lance shrugged, and Keith nodded, finally standing and stretching to head to the bathroom- it was advised to pee after sex after all. Once he was done he left the light on for Lance, looking to the messed up sheets with an excited grin- he'd just orgasmed on somebody and it felt pretty fucking great. He paced slowly, stretching out his legs and his back and his arms, getting rid of the fuzzy ache. 

Lance returned, wrapping his arms around Keith's waist and gently kissing his cheek. "Wanna go grab something to eat then see if we're up for round two? Try going all the way if you're up for it?" Lance kissed his cheek again and Keith hummed and nodded, because yeah, that sounded pretty fucking good given they had the day off. Keith pulled away gently, grabbing his boxers whilst Lance opened his wardrobe and threw on a pair of grey sweatpants and a navy blue t-shirt. Keith didn't hesitate to go over to him and grab a pair of his black sweatpants and a plain black t-shirt, although he did have to roll the sweatpants up at the waist and even then they still dragged on the floor slightly, but oh well. Lance blushed at the sight of Keith in his clothes, taking Keith's hand and heading out, neither boy bothering to put shoes on.

The walk to the kitchen was pleasant, Lance swinging their arms together and both boys blushing and smiling because wow, they finally got there.

When they walked in, Hunk and Pidge were already in the kitchen, Pidge sat with their feet up on a chair with their tablet, and Hunk stood preparing the food. "Hey Hunk!" Lance greeted, grinning like the cat who got the cream- although Keith figured that he was technically the cat who got the cream, given the fact he was half space cat.

"I don't wanna know," Hunk protested immediately, holding his hands up, "keep it to yourself, don't give me horrifying details, I don't wanna know." He looked accusingly at Lance, who merely winked at Hunk, flashing him finger guns and a smile. 

"High five?"

"Absolutely not, no, I don't care how many times you washed your hands, I already know too much about where they might have been, please keep your biohazard hands away from the chef." Keith felt himself turning bright red, mortified- he had no idea they were that obvious, but the moment he looked at Lance, all grinning and smug and satisfied and sweaty, hair stuck to his forehead, Keith knew that they were, in fact, glaringly obvious. 

Pidge raised their eyebrow with a smirk. Keith craved death. "How much money do I get to make sure Shiro never knows?"

"Shiro knows," Shiro said with a sigh as he walked in, and yes, Keith was officially dead inside, dying, never showing his face ever again as Shiro sat down with a tired expression, looking completely dead inside. Keith looked to Lance, who looked pretty terrified.

"Oh my god you two are so dead," Pidge snickered, and Keith just stayed where he was in horrified shock.

"So uh… what do you know, Shiro," Lance asked nervously, "because uh… I just woke up from a pretty good nap!"

"Well that's what I was trying to do," Shiro began, and Keith was flooded with horrifying realisation and embarrassment, "but then I heard things I really didn't want to hear! Guess what delightful sounds I heard(!)"

"Uh… you heard… a uh… pack of yelmores!" Lance exclaimed in horrified denial.

"I heard you, Lance, defiling my baby brother."

"Hey, now hold the phone!" Lance protested, and Keith facepalmed hard. "I'll have you know it was Keith doing the defiling! So there!" Shiro sighed like a man who had given up. Pidge was almost screaming and laughing. Horrified Hunk was horrified, shaking his head in mock judgment. Poor Allura and Coran had just walked in, Allura looking awkward and Coran looking pretty unphased.

"I don't know what you two have been up to," Allura began with a sigh, "and quite frankly, I don't think I want to. Now, can we please just have one uneventful dinner?" Allura sat down and everybody followed suit, Hunk dishing up and Coran delving into an over-elaborate story. Shiro seemed torn between falling asleep in his food, dying, and pretending to be invested in Coran's storytelling to avoid the more awkward situation. Pidge was just looking between the two of them, smirking and snickering. Keith managed to eat the majority of his meal before they dared to finally begin teasing him.

"I know what you did," Pidge teased in a sing-songy voice, so Keith did the only rational thing he could think of doing as the person he considered a little sibling continued to tease him about his sex life- let his Cain instinct take over, and launch the remainder of his food at their stupid face. And naturally, a food fight ensued. 

Keith wasn't complaining though; it diffused the tension and the awkwardness, and he got to take a very hot shower with Lance afterwards, kissing and getting hard again before moving back to the bed, Keith falling back onto the pillows with Lance on top of him, holding him and kissing him intoxicatingly slow and hot and filthy.

"Hey, Keith," Lance began, pausing, "wanna fuck?"

"Fuck, is that even a question," Keith panted, Lance moving to desperately press kisses to his neck, sucking a hickey into the spot just below his ear that drove Keith crazy, heat and fuzzy lust spreading through him with a shudder and a gasp. "Fuck, yes, Lance, I'm ready for it, fuck me already!" He panted desperately into the space between them, grinding his hips up to try to get Lance to just hurry the fuck up and fuck him already. He was painfully hard and horny, impatient.

"Hey, hey," Lance chuckled, "calm your tits. Relax." Keith huffed, relaxing back against the bed as Lance sat on his thighs, not close enough for Keith to grind against him. Lance rubbed soothing circles in Keith's thighs, smiling apologetically. "I just wanna check if your boundaries have changed since the last time we tried this. You got hurt, Keith, I don't want to rush. I want this to be good for you."

"I guess I am a little nervous," Keith admitted, also holding Lance's hips, "but I want to do this with you. And my boundaries haven't changed. I'm comfortable with anything you do as long as it isn't something from the nope list of kinks."

"I'd never do that anyway," Lance said, "are you sure you're ready for this?"

"I'm ready," Keith replied, and Lance smiled gently, moving off Keith's hips to grab the lube.

But before he started fingering Keith, he leaned close, licking a stripe with the flat of his tongue over Keith's hole. He felt himself clench and twitch, flushing red with a mix of embarrassment and arousal. Lance licked in circles around the hole with the tip, before slowly pushing his tongue in, tensing it, gently and slowly fucking him open and loose with it, trying to relax the muscle. Keith moaned loudly, because yeah, that felt pretty fucking good and lewd and filthy. He didn't do it for long, pulling back pretty quickly with his face screwed up in displeasure- Keith didn't imagine ass would taste good either, so he didn't say anything.

Lance was quick to lube up his fingers, and Keith spread his legs slowly, looking to Lance. Lance looked so focused as he pushed against Keith's rim- it was cold and the wetness wasn't exactly the most pleasant, but oh boy did it feel amazing to have fingers in his ass. Lance looked kinda cute like this, a dark blush over his cheekbones as he pushed the finger in. Keith felt himself clench involuntarily, but since exploring his own body, he knew how to relax the muscles, sighing as Lance gently eased his finger in. Lance was watching him intently to gauge his reactions, so Keith sighed slowly, reaching out to hold Lance's other hand.

Lance took his time thrusting in with one finger, gently stretching Keith open. It wasn't quite pleasurable yet, but it would be soon, and the anticipation had him shivering. But above all, there was something intimate about this, safe in the knowledge that no matter how physically vulnerable Keith was right now, he was safe with Lance. He felt comfortable, knowing that there was nobody else he could ever trust, ever love, the same way that he did Lance. 

By the time Lance added a second finger, the stretch a mild burn, the pleasure was beginning to spike. "Is this okay?" Lance asked, and Keith nodded. "Green?"

"Green," Keith confirmed, and Lance began to gently thrust his fingers in and out of Keith's body, curling his fingers just right against his prostate, the electric pleasure shooting through his body in a way that had him crying out in pleasure and arching his back, Lance smirking smugly. Lance resumed slowly thrusting, a pace too slow to make Keith cum but not so agonisingly slow that Keith was gonna get blue balls waiting. He moaned in satisfaction at the pleasant tingles in his body, pushing down into Lance's fingers. He'd fingered himself enough now to better understand his limits, to be used to the sensation enough for it to be comfortable, for his body to no longer fight against the familiar intrusion. Lance's fingers were longer, slimmer, reaching deeper as they gently stroked against his inner walls.

When Lance started scissoring his fingers, that's when the pleasure had Keith sweating and writhing, the rhythmic pressure against his prostate making him moan and gyrate against Lance's fingers. He looked to Lance, who was biting his lip with a grin as he moved his fingers a little faster, and little harder. The pleasure had Keith gripping onto Lance's shoulders for dear life, moaning hot against his ear as Lance was fingerfucking him open. 

"Ready for one more finger? You're doing so good for me, baby," Lance encouraged, and Keith moaned in response. "Green?"

"Fuck, yes, green," Keith moaned, Lance scissoring his fingers and pushing in a third. Keith hissed at the burn, his entrance clenching down hard. "Amber," Keith said, and Lance nodded, halting. Keith closed his eyes, breathing carefully and slowly relaxing his walls. "Green," he said after a few minutes, relaxing back against the pillows.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," Keith replied, and Lance slowly began pushing his fingers in further. There was a little difficulty getting past the second knuckles, so Lance had to pull his fingers out and add more lube, which made it a little easier. It soon got pleasurable again, Lance setting a gentle pace that had short bursts of pleasure rocking through Keith's body. Keith craved more, pushing down against Lance's fingers, craving them deeper, moaning and revelling in the stretch. Lance was stretching him wide, wider than he had the last time, impossibly wide, Keith thought. The stinging burn was fading into a dull throb by the time Lance stilled his fingers, kissing at Keith's neck, making him writhe and push down on his fingers again. 

"I think I've stretched you out, do you feel like you need more prep or do you think you're ready for my cock?" Keith moaned, heat spreading through his body at the thought of a thick cock in his ass. 

"I'm ready for it, just… give me a moment? I'm nervous."

"Of course," Lance said gently, pulling his fingers out and wiping his fingers off. This was really going to happen. Keith took a moment to assess how he felt, to adjust his hips and clench a little to see if there was pain or discomfort, but he felt like he could take it. He was nervous after last time, but he trusted Lance and he wanted this. 

"I'm ready," Keith said finally, and Lance reached for a condom. Keith was honestly curious as to what it would feel like without, but he wasn't ready for that sensation, wasn't ready to feel cum dripping from his arse. And Lance wasn't ready to do it without a condom either. Plus whilst they might be virgins, space was new territory, and battles were bloody. There was no guarantee they hadn't come into contact with contaminated blood or some contaminated plants or anything of sorts. 

Keith watched with anticipation, heart pounding, as Lance rolled on a condom and lubed himself up, stroking himself to full hardness with little breathy sighs before adding more lube to Keith's entrance, wiping his hand off and placing a pillow beneath Keith's hips. Lance made eye contact, and it should have been overwhelming, but Keith felt safe and comfortable. "I love you," he said gently, and Lance smiled.

"I love you too, Keith," he replied, "I appreciate how much vulnerability and trust you're giving me to trust me to do this with you."

"I'm glad it's you for my first time, Lance," Keith said softly, "and I'm ready." 

Lance nodded, grinning. "We're about to lose our virginities to each other," he said, "hopefully." Keith snorted, wrapping his legs around Lance's waist. Lance peppered gentle kisses along Keith's jaw, lining his length up and slowly pushing in.

Keith groaned, the stretch a bearable burn. He relaxed, breathing slowly as Lance pushed deeper, fighting against the urge to clamp down and push him out. Lance felt thick and hot inside him, the lube making the slide easy. It ached, but no sharp pains this time. Lance paused, eyes squeezed shut like he was trying not to cum, and honestly? If Lance's thighs had felt so good, he could only imagine how overwhelmingly good this felt for Lance. He pushed in further, lightly thrusting to push in the last few inches. He bottomed out with a punched out gasp, mouth open and panting with pleasure, skin flushed deliciously red. Keith felt so full, throwing his head back and arching his back. It felt good, so good, but the ache was a little distracting. Lance was waiting, allowing Keith to adjust. Keith focused on breathing, pushing down with his hips to test it out.

"You can move," Keith said eventually, wrapping his arms around Lance's back. 

"I'll go slow, tell me if it hurts, okay?" Keith nodded, and Lance adjusted his position slightly, bracing himself on his knees and elbows. The angle was better, and Keith bit his lip in anticipation. The nerves resurfaced, but honestly, nerves were normal, and he was sure Lance could feel them too. Keith's heart was pounding wildly, and then Lance's cock was slowly dragging against his walls, drawing out a low moan from Keith. It was such a heavy and satisfying pleasure, one that had a heavy heat settling in his abdomen. And then Lance was slowly pushing back in with a low groan, his cock pushing against Keith's prostate in a way that had electric tingles accompanying the heaviness, and Keith couldn't hold back the loud moan he made as he pushed against Lance's back with his feet, drawing him in deeper. 

Lance maintained a slow pace, one that had the drag against Keith's prostate and the pull against his rim and the heavy feeling mixing in the most blissful way, his nerves alight with bright hot pleasure that had Keith thrusting his hips to meet Lance's. It felt so good, and Lance moaned so loud, resting his head on Keith's shoulder, kissing his neck and panting into the flesh. Lance sounded like a man losing his mind to pleasure, and Keith loved it, digging his nails in and bucking his hips to pick up the pace.

Lance picked up the pace, Keith delirious with pleasure as Lance pounded into him like he meant it, fast and hard yet somehow still gentle, and Keith couldn't think, didn't want to think, because the heavy electric heat was already building to fever pitch. He looked at Lance as Lance raised his head again, and fuck he was so pretty. He looked utterly fucked out, moaning like he was made to moan, working his hips in a way that had Keith moaning more than he was breathing, because Lance, the fucking sharpshooter, was hitting his prostate every time, grinding and rolling his hips on every thrust in and Keith could feel his orgasm building, could feel it as his whole body heated up, could feel the telltale tingling building in the base of his spine setting deep in his abdomen. 

He moaned loudly, bucking his hips up against Lance's, gasping and whining because he was so close and he could feel so much, could feel Lance's thick hot cock pounding against his insides, and then Lance's hand was on his cock and he was cumming, cumming so hard.

He cried out in unbridled ecstasy, clenching down hard as he felt his inner walls spasming uncontrollably around Lance's cock, and then Lance's cock was pulsing wildly, Lance's pitchy moans like music to Keith's ears as he felt heat fill the condom. All Keith could do was moan out as his whole body jerked and spasmed, fuzzy pleasure shooting through him in sparks of electric heat, his cock twitching and cumming violently between them, ribbons of white hot cum painting them, and Keith could swear he'd been cumming forever, the spasms and the throbbing and the hot heavy fuzzy pleasure buzzing through his whole body. 

Keith slowly opened his eyes, unaware he'd even closed them, Lance's hips rocking gently as their aftershocks had them both jerking and twitching tiredly. Keith moaned, Lance stilling, his arms shaking as he panted, eyes shut and mouth open in pleasure. "Holy fuck," Lance gasped, and Keith whined in response.

"Fuck," Keith whispered, a breathy moan escaping him as Lance slowly pulled out, hissing at the oversensitivity. Keith was happy to bask in the afterglow whilst Lance removed and tied off the condom, his skin cooling. He could feel a heavy bruising sting now, feeling empty and open, but God he was in heaven ten times over right now. Lance grabbed the wipes, cleaning himself off before leaning over Keith, wiping off his stomach then pausing at his entrance. Keith nodded, letting Lance wipe away the lube. The clean feeling was reassuring as Lance lay half on top of him, both boys just catching their breaths and grinning stupidly.

Keith felt relaxed, the occasional twitching spasm of late aftershocks reminding him that this wasn't a dream, that he'd lost his virginity to the man he loved. He felt drowsy and satisfied, pulling Lance into a slow kiss. "Hi," Lance grinned.

"Hi," Keith replied with a light laugh. Lance laughed too, Keith biting his lip with a smile, because that was fun and hot and maybe they hadn't lasted long, maybe it was clumsy, not much rhythm, maybe it could be better, but that didn't matter- they had forever to practice, and for a first time, it couldn't have gone any better for Keith. They lay there for a while before heading to the bathroom, getting ready for bed. Lance changed the sheets quickly, both boys getting cozy under the covers in each other's arms.

Keith's heart was still pounding, nerves still buzzing with a gentle tingle. Every moment with Lance had been worth it, had been perfect. Lance was so attentive, so careful and gentle. He knew he was loved, because Lance made sure to show it every day, from the small gestures to the loving looks. Lance paid such close attention to Keith, learning, learning how Keith worked, learning his reactions, learning every micro-expression and every tone and every quirk and trait and signal. Lance's attentiveness had Keith falling deeper in love, because it was just so obvious that Lance cared deeply, loved him with all of his being. Keith felt like he was somebody to Lance.

And Lance was his home now. Right here, holding Lance in his arms, was where he was supposed to be. Time didn't matter. The past didn't matter. Nothing else mattered, because he was finally home. He had something precious, and he swore to protect that with his life.

Lance respected Keith in a way that Keith wasn't used to, in a way that Keith returned with all his soul, because Lance deserved to feel loved, deserved to know that he was enough, that he was someone's priority- Keith's priority. Keith didn't want Lance to ever feel inadequate and insecure. 

And Lance felt like he could be vulnerable with Keith, Keith knew that. He didn't feign confidence, wasn't afraid to admit he was scared and homesick and lonely, wasn't afraid to say he felt like an outsider to everything, seventh wheel. And Keith would tell him that Lance was important, that his worth wasn't defined by his insecurities, that he was, and always would be, enough.

Keith found it hard to trust, hard to love, and open up. He was used to being alone, touch starved, unloved, scared of rejection; and Lance- Lance was lonely in a crowd, Lance understood his fears and soothed them. He held Keith close, loved it when Keith was clingy, wasn't afraid to be clingy himself. 

Keith leaned over, initiating a gentle kiss. They were both shaking slightly, everything feeling new and old and familiar and foreign. Lance was smiling against his lips, and Keith was smiling too, pulling him closer, legs tangled together. There was nothing heated or rushed, nothing frantic or filthy about it- the kiss was soft and slow and gentle and comfortable and warm, sweet and innocent. 

This was the boy he loved, the boy who loved him too, the boy he got to hold in his arms and love and kiss and make love to. This was the boy he knew he wanted to spend his future with, the rest of his life with. A warm wave of affection and a deep set feeling of delicate warmth and nostalgia and vulnerability and comfort and love settled deep within his chest, Keith feeling fragile and emotional and strong. Everything felt right. Being with Lance felt right. 

The kiss came to a natural stop, Lance smiling at Keith like Keith was the most precious thing there was. He reached out, gently cupping Keith's cheek, tracing his thumb across Keith's cheekbone and his lips, feeling the edge of his jaw with his fingertips and tracing down his neck, to his chest, just touching. Keith reached out, tracing the same path across Lance's body, because this was perfect, so perfect, so intimate and gentle. The best aftercare. To touch, to feel. The connection between them had Keith feeling oddly sentimental, which isn't exactly the reaction he expected to have after sex. It wasn't the heated passion he expected, wasn't the round three and round four and round five until the sun came up that he expected it would be.

He knew that now he knew how good it felt, how amazing Lance could make him feel, now he knew the heights of pleasure he could reach, he could only imagine how good it would be when they were practiced, more in tune with their bodies, when they'd develop their own unique rhythm and pattern and quirks, when they'd experiment with positions and toys and kinks. He knew it would be like when you opened a box of chocolates and took the first bite, the insatiable urge to keep biting, to eat more and more, to keep going back for one more quick bite, to want more. He knew that he'd soon be needy for it, that he'd become addicted to the drag of Lance's cock against his prostate, his heavy weight pressing into Keith, his moans and shivers and movements and kisses.

Keith knew that he was already addicted to Lance. He was addicted to love, to Lance's love, and he knew he'd fight for this. He knew he'd make the effort to fall in love every day, because Lance was worth his love, and Lance's love was a special thing to have. And Lance had chosen to gift it to Keith in all his vulnerability. Keith was going to protect and cherish it for the rest of his life, and yeah, Keith was so in love with this boy.

"Keith?" Keith hadn't realised quite how much he'd gotten lost in his thoughts, smiling contently at his inner revelations, happy and comfortable to think in silence from the comforting safety of Lance's arms.

"Yeah?"

"That was amazing. Thank you. I… I love you so much. Was it okay for you?"

"It was perfect," Keith replied, "and I love you too."

"I'm almost scared that wasn't real," Lance admitted, and Keith held him close.

"I'll still be here in the morning, Lance," Keith reassured, and Lance sniffled. "Lance?"

"Happy tears," Lance replied, and Keith gently kissed the top of his head, closing his eyes. 

"I'm glad I make you happy," Keith replied.

"I'm glad I make you happy too," Lance whispered, threading their fingers together. "Goodnight, Keith. I love you."

"Goodnight, Lance. I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was a long last chapter😂


End file.
